Deadly Weapon
by bymyotherself
Summary: I don't believe in humans. They are selfish. They use the word love so easily, just to feed their own selfishness. They are breakable. No, in entirety, humanity is already broken. What's there left to do but play with broken toys? Sasuke was finally given an A ranked mission after a long time. His target, Uzumaki Naruto, is a bright, bubbly and sociable ninja - his entire opposite


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is a boyxboy fanfiction. This is YAOI. Please close that website tab if you weren't aware of that yet.

**Pairings: **Mostly NaruSasu plus Narux_ and Sasux_. Maybe, just maybe other pairings. Convince me if you want other pairings hehe.

This is my first entry in ! Please review! Your reviews are important to me, so keep them coming!

**Synopsis: **

I don't believe in humans. They are selfish. They use the word love so easily, just to feed their own selfishness. They are breakable. No, in entirety, humanity is already broken. What's there left to do but play with broken toys?

Sasuke was finally given an A ranked mission after a long time. His target, Uzumaki Naruto, is a bright, bubbly and sociable ninja - his entire opposite. Will his mission be successful? Will his charm work on the troublesome blonde? Or will it backfire?

**Deadly Weapon**

_Prologue_

Whoever said that killing is difficult? Humans are quite fragile, they die easily; break easily. No wonder, people are obsessed about safety. No wonder, people surround themselves with other people. These people can shield them from harm; make them lengthen their already short lives into something even more insignificant; a waste of time. What brilliant plan. Something that can be disguised as friendship, as love only serves as a form of selfishness. Humans are utterly, cruelly and incredibly selfish after all. And love. Whoever created this concept must be a genius. What better way to control a person, than through their emotions? People who are emotional, do not think, are illogical, therefore, they may as well be puppets. It is easy to make people love you. With careful planning it can be done. To rule is to have their trust, their undying love, for they will not see what is wrong, they will not know what is right and the winner is the one who is loved…always.

"Are you ready for your next assignment?" The Godaime Hokage said, while raising her eyes to meet mine.

"It depends." Whatever the mission, I won't take it until it meets a certain self-imposed criterion.

"Ahh. That's right. I forgot to mention the most important intel about this." She looked at me gleefully. Which is a good sign. This means I would fully 'enjoy' the said mission.

"…for you. Although this piece of information is utterly insignificant, and useless at the matter at hand, there are more important things to discuss aside this I assure you…"

"Just, show me." I know this lecture will take hours if I don't interrupt.

She scowled, while handing me a folder. "Here. Inside is the target. This is a confidential A ranked mission. You are to do only as instructed. Do not, I repeat, do not do anything unnecessary. Do you understand, Sasuke?"

My ears heard you. Let's see who you are. "Hn."

"By your smirk, I assume you have no complaints?"

"Yes. I assure you, it's good as done." Well, well. Thank you Tsunade. Thank you for giving me such a rare opportunity. I haven't tasted blondes yet.

"Alright, you are dismissed. Leave before I give the mission to someone else." The Hokage looked tired. Probably went through much debate before letting me handle this mission. There are few of us here, maybe that's why she even gave me an A ranked mission.

I have been given a lot of D ranked chores lately. Because my last A ranked mission failed. Which I did not. I do not fail missions. I just re-orchestrated the plan, to my advantage. I am still infuriated by the fact that she didn't give me any form of compensation for my success. Fuck. Whatever. This is a good change of pace.

"Why are you still here?"

"Hn." Thank you for the mission, really. I can't wait to meet this handsome…Naruto. His smile, his lovely smile, I'll make it disappear.


End file.
